FAQ
by Woman Of The Sidhe
Summary: Las FAQ (Preguntas Más Frecuentes) de la ficción española de Harry Potter, contestadas por los propios personajes... O un intento de contestación.


Sinopsi: Bienvenidos a las FAQ, aka Preguntas Más Frecuentes! Algunos personajes de Harry Potter intentarán responder vuestras dudas sobre 10 rasgos comunes en la ficción española de Harry Potter del modo más OBJETIVO posible.

Disclaimer: Como no soy JK Rowling, los personajes no me pertenecen. El fic está inspirado en **'Profesor, cómo se hacen los bebés?'**_ (h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / r e a d . p h p ? s t o r y i d = 1 4 7 7 4 0 3 )_, de **Captain James** _(h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / p r o f i l e . p h p ? u s e r i d = 3 7 0 1 8 7)_ y **'Cosas que he aprendido de los fanfics de HP' **_(h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / r e a d . p h p ? s t o r y i d = 1 4 7 2 8 8 8)_, de **Sashka** _(h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / p r o f i l e . p h p ? u s e r i d = 3 5 8 1 9 4)_

Espero no os sintáis plagiados... Pero no pude resistirme a hacer esto! Básicamente, es una especie de mix de los dos fics, pero es diferente... Ya veréis. Algunas preguntas son tomadas del fic de **Sashka**. Otras son de mi propia cosecha. De todas formas, mil gracias a ellos por inspirarme, y los créditos son básicamente suyos. Enjoy!  
  
N. Del A.: Sólo una palabra: REVIEW  
  
  
  
************************************************************************************  
************************************************************************************  
************************************************************************************  
  
  
  
_Pregunta número 1 - Por qué, en la mayoría de los fan fics, los Ravenclaws son tan o incluso más snobs que los Slytherin?_

**Marietta Edgecombe:** La respuesta a ésta cuestión requiere conocimientos y sabiduría que sólo se hallan al alcance de la mano de los 'pocos' privilegiados pertenecientes a Ravenclaw. En consecuencia, y si no perteneces a dicha Casa, calculo que existe el 0'1% de probablidad de que por lo menos un 10% de tu materia gris sea capaz de asimilar y comprender la respuesta (0'05% y 5% respectivamente en el caso de pertenecer a Hufflepuff)

*****  
*****

_Pregunta número 2 - Por qué, en la mayoría de los fan fics en los que Hermione abandona Hogwarts y se reencuentra años más tarde con Ron, suele aparecer, por defecto, un/a hijo/a secreto/a?_

**Ron Weasley:** Yo lo sé, yo lo sé!

**Hermione Granger:** ¬.¬

*****  
*****

_Pregunta número 3 - Por qué, en la mayoría de los fan fics, los alumnos de Hufflepuff son discriminados, marginados y en general, representan la chusma de Hogwarts?_

**Cho Chang:** Si Cedric levantara cabeza...  


...  


Pero mira que guapo está hoy Michael Corner!

**Justin Finch-Fletchley:** ¿A qué crees que jugamos?

**Hannah Abbot:** Porque podemos transformarnos en arbustos floridos!

*****  
***  
**

_Pregunta número 4 - Por qué en la inmensa mayoría de fan fics Harry/Hermione también hay Draco/Hermione?_

**Draco Malfoy:** Yo? Con la asquerosa sangresucia? JAMÁS!

**Harry Potter:** Esto es como en un Barça-Madrid: rivalidad por tradición.

**Hermione Granger:** Harry es un poco 'calzonazos', y necesito que de vez en cuando alguien me baje los humos.

**Ron Weasley:** ¿Es que no tenías suficiente con 'Vicky'? ¬.¬*

*****  
***  
**

_Pregunta número 5 - Por qué el loco pero razonable, comprensivo y amable profesor Dumbledore, en algunos fan fics, organiza extravagantes actividades extrascolares como clases de baile y concursos de karaoke?_

**Alumnos:** Le gusta torturarnos... _

**Alumnas:** DUMBLEDORE IS OUR KING!

**Remus Lupin****:** La pregunta es ¿Por qué por defecto me toca enseñar éste tipo de cosas a mi? T_T

**Mary Sue:** Si quieres lo hago yo, con mis extraordinarias habilidades y talentos y mi admirable y magnificente belleza estoy segura de que...

**Alumnado:** NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO..!!

*****  
***  
**

_Pregunta número 6 - Por qué en un 75% de fan fics que relatan la vida de Ron tras Hogwarts lo pintan como un millonario-playboy-tío bueno?_

**Gilderoy Lockhart:** Es obvio que el alumno Ronald aprovechó mis clases en Hogwarts! Lo que digo yo siempre: 'Serás célebre si te comportas como alguien célebre'... Alguien puede aflojarme ésta camisa?

**Arthur Weasley****:** Tiene una mansión repleta de enchufes y aparatos 'eclécticos'! Yupii..!!

**Molly Weasley:** No sé que va a ser de él, de verdad que no lo sé. No tiene ninguna ambición a no ser que se considere ambición tener tantas amantes como pueda.

**Fred Weasley:** Eh, se supone que las ovejas negras de la familia Weasley somos George y yo!

**Percy Weasley:** Eso es discutible...

**  
***  
***  
**

_Pregunta número 7 - Si se supone que los Marauders eran alumnos sobresalientes, por qué se pasan el 95% de los fan fics 'de caza' por Hogwarts?_

**Sirius Black:** Porque somos sexys, inteligentes, divertidos, atléticos... Tenemos lo que ellas quieren!

**Peter Pettigrew:** Habla por ti...

**Remus Lupin****:** Chocolate..!! Aghhhhhhhhhhh... (tono Homer Simpson)

**James Potter:** Como Evans haya oído la pregunta no querrá salir conmigo...

  


**  
***  
***  
**

_Pregunta número 8 - Por qué el 75% de las fans de Draco Malfoy se empeñan en hacer un Malfoy bueno, romántico y, en general, vomitivo?_

**Draco Malfoy:** Mi orgullo de Slytherin me impide responder a eso.

**Lucius Malfoy:** 'Un Malfoy no ama. Un Malfoy no perdona.'

**Autoras de FanFiction de Draco Malfoy****:** Eh..!! Ésa frase tiene derechos de autor..!!

**  
***  
***  
**

_Pregunta número 9 - Pansy Parkinson: Mujer florero o prostituta de lujo?_

**Pansy Parkinson:** Mejor eso que tener que liarme con Millicent Bulstrode en algunos fics.

**Millicent Bulstrode:** La otra noche no decías lo mismo... =)~~

**  
***  
***  
**

_Pregunta número 10 - Harry Potter... casado con Voldemort? Y en un fic de Romance sin Parody ni Humor?_

**Rita Skeeter:** Yo ya avisé que era un perturbado...


End file.
